


R & R & W

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: YOI Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Costumes, Drinking, Girl's night, Ladies Appreciation, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Mila and Sara have a girl’s night. There is drinking, trying on costumes, and painting dog nails. That’s it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Options: A, B, C. I actually looked up whether dog nail polish is a thing for this fic. Spoilers. It is.

Mila reached up her hand to run it through Makkachin’s soft fur, earning a please rumble in response from the old dog. She could still remember when she could fit Makkachin in one hand, that stage hadn’t lasted long. The poodle seemed to grow from a little puppy to an adult dog in a matter of weeks. Of course, Makkachin was still the most adorable dog she had ever seen and that might have had something to do with her agreement to dog-sit for the newly-wed couple while they were on their honeymoon. The fact Yuri owned ten cats might have also come into play when Victor decided to leave his precious poodle with her.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Makkachin let out a pitiful whine and nosed at the top of her head. She moved her hand to scratch behind his ear and let out a sound of understanding that earned her a little lick. The poodle settled back down with a little huff and didn’t complain when she pulled her hand back so she could use it to text. Her fingers danced quickly across the screen as she typed out her response, then she held the phone out for a quick picture. With the happy couple now reassured of their dog’s wellbeing, she could focus on the waiting she had been busy doing.

She was toying with the idea of taking a short nap, when a soft knock filtered through her apartment door. Makkachin wriggled out from under her head and went to wait patiently in front of the door with his tail wagging slowly behind him. With a little chuckle, she shooed him out of the way so she could open it without hitting him. Sara stood in the doorway, hair twisted into a messy braid and only half of the buttons done up on her coat.

“I brought four bottles of wine.”

“Good vintage?”

“The best.”

“Can’t wait.”

Mila took Sara’s bags from her and motioned for her to come into her apartment. The other woman smiled gratefully at her and made a beeline for the couch. She dropped onto it with a groan, then gave a little smile when Makkachin nosed at her knee. Sara patted the couch on her left side and started to run her hands over Makkachin’s fur after he jumped up.

“The wine is in my suitcase.”

“Ready to start so soon?”

“My brother’s being insufferable.”

“Still hasn’t figured it out?”

A negative noise came from Sara’s mouth as she gladly accepted the wine glass Mila handed to her. “No, that’s the problem. He finally figured out I’m not the twin Emil is interesting in and now that’s all he’ll talk about. I tried to convince him to go visit during the off-season, but he’s being stubborn. I was so glad when you called me. It was the perfect excuse to get away from his pining.”

“Well, here’s to him figuring it out and hoping they can get their shit together soon!”

“Hear, hear!”

They clinked their wine glasses together, then took long sips from the dark red liquid. Mila let out an appreciative hum at the smooth taste of the wine and took another quick sip. If there was any doubt Sara had been exaggerating before, she could now say with certainty she hadn’t been.

“That’s incredible.”

“It’s a personal favorite. I actually brought two bottles of that one. You can save the other one if you want.”

“I’ll have to send you home with a nice bottle of vodka. It’ll be perfect for the nights your brother annoys you.”

“Can’t say no to that.” Sara set down her glass, then turned her attention to Mila’s apartment. “This one is much more spacious than the last, but not overly so. I like it.”

“Me too. I fell in love with it the first time I saw it. There’s plenty of space for stretching and practicing step sequences, but not so much that it looks empty. Of course, Yuri said I had abysmal taste, not that he can talk. You can hardly move in his apartment. You’re more likely to step on a cat than the floor.”

“That’ll change when Otabek moves in.”

“Don’t remind me. I can handle Victor and Yuuri. The only time they act obnoxious is when they’re trying to annoy Yurio, but Yuri and Otabek are going to be annoying.”

“Really? I can’t imagine Otabek being in a relationship like that. He seems too relaxed and private.”

Mila drained the last of her wine and poured another glass, vowing to make this one last longer even though she knew that wouldn’t happen. “Yuri brings out another side of him. Out in public you can hardly tell, but invite them to dinner and its Yuri constantly flirting and Otabek blushing, then flirting right back. Then Yuri blushes and it becomes an endless cycle.”

“Gross. Do you still have that one?”

The picture Sara was pointing at was one of Mila in one of her old skating costumes. A bright red number, that looked like a corset up top and flared into a short skirt with a black mesh underskirt. It was one of her favorite costumes because of how vibrant, yet sophisticated it looked. Even if she didn’t keep them all, she would have kept that one in particular for sure.

“Yes. Did you want to try it on?”

“Definitely.”

“Come on. If there are any others you want to try, feel free to pull them out.”

“You still have them all?”

“Yes.”

The rest of Sara’s wine was tossed back, then she poured another and grabbed the next bottle of wine. “I know what we’re doing tonight. It’s been so long since I’ve done this. Mickey isn’t as easy to convince as he used to be.”

“Did you ever get him in that yellow one you wore?”

“No. I tried so hard, but that was one he just would not agree to.”

“Shame. I would have loved to see a picture.”

* * *

Sara hummed under her breath as she put the finishing touches on the blue nail polish she’d been meticulously applying to Makkachin’s nails. She’d been determined to do it as soon as she saw the bottle of dog nail polish mixed in with the rest of Mila’s polish. In all honesty, she had forgotten she bought that the last time Victor had asked her to look after Makkachin. It had been purchased on a whim while she was buying dog treats and she had only gotten through one paw before she’d been interrupted.

“How are you still sober enough to do that?”

“I haven’t had as much as you. Plus, my hands keeps shaking. I can’t get this one spot or my mind is playing tricks on me. I’m not sure.”

Mila giggled and tried to look over Sara’s shoulder to see what she was talking about, but she could hardly see the blue let alone an empty speck not painted. “I’m sure it’s fine. Not like Victor will mind if it isn’t perfect. He’ll just think it’s cute you managed to get all four paws done.”

“My dog would never have the patience to sit through this. Makkachin is such a sweetheart.”

“The sweetest. He’s starting to slow down some in his old age, but he’s always been a calm one. You should see him around Yuuri. He loves him just as much as Victor does.”

“I bet Yuuri spoils him.”

“Probably. Want another glass?”

“One more.”

“You said that last time.”

“Did I?” Sara stared thoughtfully into space, then shrugged her shoulders and smoothed down the purple fabric of the costume she was wearing. “I can’t remember. This time I mean it. I should get some sleep.”

“It’s not like you have to get to practice in the morning. What’s one late night?”

“This is why Mickey doesn’t like me coming here. He says you’re a bad influence.”

“The worst.”

“Definitely. Isn’t she, Makkachin? The absolute worst.” The dog barked in agreement and rolled onto his back, so Sara could easily rub his tummy. “Spoiled. Hey, Mila! Grab the vodka!”

“You read my mind!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Next will be up tomorrow!


End file.
